


Quite the Cat

by bethelson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal loving Draco, Cats, F/M, Friendship, Hogwarts, If You Squint - Freeform, Library, One-Shot, Schoolwork, Study Buddy, dramione - Freeform, light and fun, smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22411006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethelson/pseuds/bethelson
Summary: Sitting back in his chair, he gave the smug thing a good look.“You’re a rather handsome thing, aren’t you,” he told it and ran his hand lovingly over its head....Draco makes a new friend one evening in the library.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Crookshanks, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	Quite the Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Such a joy to be back here with something fresh to post.
> 
> This little thing was just practice that I did, but it made a lovely one shot and I thought, heck why not post it. I have these daily prompts I find and use to keep up with writing everyday, and I truly try to keep them original, but this prompt list gave me LIBRARY, CATS EYES, and UNEXPECTED MEETING and that kind of screamed Dramione (even if this is not really romantic). But I so love little innocent, totally could’ve happened, fan stories between characters that don’t get tons of interaction canonically, and these two are so fun.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading!

The sun was just touching the tops of the trees of the forbidden forest in its descent, silhouetting the branches beautifully and casting golden light through the large windows of the library. Draco squinted up and shifted slightly to have the light blocked by one of the panes to continue his homework without being blinded, but the view made him pause for a moment and stretch the strain from his shoulders. Late autumn brought with it a quicker twilight, and he contemplated finishing his schoolwork in the common room after dinner instead of the dark and dim candlelit library.

He leaned forward on his elbows, chin propped heavily in his palms, and watched the sun further dip down when he felt something brush against his calf. Looking down, he caught the large eyes of a cat. His first assumption was Mrs. Norris, but scooting back to get a better look confirmed that it was instead one of the many other cats that roamed the castle. It curled its long tail affectionately as it spun and slid its head against his other calf in the way that felines do when they demanded attention. He reached a hand down to let it sniff at him curiously before tapping its head against his fingers approvingly. It then swiftly launched itself up onto the table he was occupying, stepping onto Draco’s parchments and books without a care. 

“Now don’t be rude,” he muttered to it, but it simply responded by sitting atop his open book. Its smushed face seemed to resemble a look that said it did as it pleased and Draco would just have to settle with that. He had the sudden feeling that this cat somehow knew exactly who he was and everything about him.

Sitting back in his chair, he gave the smug thing a good look. It was obviously part kneazle, if not half, and its orange fur was striking in the glow of the setting sun giving him the lovely impression of a lion. It had glowing hazel eyes that he swore could see right into his very soul, but aside from its pushed in nose, it was quite the cat.

“You’re a rather handsome thing, aren’t you,” he told it and ran his hand lovingly over its head. The cat pushed up into his palm, eyes closed and pleased, and flicked its bushy tail up with the arch of its back. Draco couldn’t resist running his hand over it again and again, smiling at the soothing nature that came with giving animals affection.

“I suppose you may stay if you don’t mind my studying. But no funny business.” The cat gave him a cavalier blink, but complied and stepped an arms length away to laze across the table.

Draco snorted softly at the creature, but then settled back into his work, every so often reaching over to give the cat a stroke.

The sky was still a little pink but much darker when Draco leaned back in his chair again. His study companion was still there, stretched out on its side and grooming its chest. It paused and looked up at him with big, round eyes, tongue still out, and Draco gave it a scratch under its chin. A purr erupted from its chest and he smiled softly at the thing.

The cat suddenly flicked its large gaze behind Draco, obviously at something it deemed more important than chin scratches, and he became aware of the sound of someone approaching.

“There you are,” came a familiar voice and Draco turned in his seat to see Hermione, but when she realized who he was, she stopped. “Oh.”

The cat stretched up slowly, its back in a high arch, and it gave him the smuggest look he had ever been given by a cat before gracefully leaping from the table and trotting to the Gryffindor girl. It then easily leaped up into her arms and settled there happily, its glowy eyes slow blinking at him.

“I assume you mean the cat and not me then?” he asked her and she nodded.

“It’s time for Crookshanks to eat,” she told him pointlessly. Then hesitantly, “He didn’t bother you did he?”

“Crookshanks?” he criticized instead, but she looked down at the cat fondly and grinned with a shrug.

“That’s what they called him at the shop. I wasn’t going to change it. He’s kind of in charge of himself.” Draco didn’t know how to respond to that, but he had to agree. That cat had a superiority complex that he didn’t want to challenge. “Well then, thanks for...watching him. I guess.”

Draco was one hundred percent sure that Crookshanks had been the one doing the watching, but he wasn’t about to admit that to her. So instead he nodded and waved her off in a shooing motion. This gained him a nasty look from her, but he didn’t really care. He just turned his attention to gathering his things so he could head to dinner. But he smirked a bit as he heard her cooing affectionately to her familiar through the bookshelves as she left.

Days later, Draco was lounging with friends in one of the courtyards. He was leaning lazily against a tree, laughing at something Blaise had said when Crookshanks slinked against his side. He didn’t even hesitate as he ran a hand down the cats back.

“What is that _ghastly_ creature,” Pansy said and Draco turned from Blaise to see her looking at the cat with disgust. Theo looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow and gave it a wary look as well. Crookshanks just happily ignored them as he flopped on the ground and exposed his belly for a rub.

“It’s Crookshanks,” Draco told them as he indulged the feline.

“Uh, that doesn’t explain why you’re touching it,” Blaise said disparagingly. Crookshanks blinked slowly at him as if to say, _well of course it does_ , and Draco smirked.

“It’s Granger’s,” Draco admitted and the cat rolled back over under his hand and began to purr.

“Again, then why are you touching it?” Blaise repeated, and Draco shrugged as he scratched its head and chin.

“He seems a bit attached. Has good taste if you ask me. And he’s a handsome little bugger, aren’t you?” he aimed at the feline, but Crookshanks merely looked up at him with those big eyes as if he were the one humouring Draco.

“I don’t think ‘handsome’ is the word I would use,” Pansy muttered and that earned her a squint from the cat.

“Careful,” Draco warned her, “he’s a smart one. I wouldn’t want him to be my enemy.” Pansy rolled her eyes but reached out her hand to Crookshanks anyway.

“Here, kitty.” He didn’t even try to sniff her, only flicked his tail and squinted. “Seems I wouldn’t use ‘friendly’ either.”

“No offense, but I’m pretty certain this cat could care less about being your friend,” Theo quipped without looking up from his reading. She shot him a dirty look and Draco let out a snort.

“I still find it odd that you’re cozy with Granger’s cat,” Blaise chimed as he pulled from his bag the same book Theo was reading. “Does she know?”

“I suppose so. She retrieved him from me the other day in the library. But I hardly think she cares too much if she lets him roam about as he pleases.”

Pansy eyed Crookshanks for a moment and then leveled a look at Draco. “You’re not going to do something to it are you?”

“Why would I do something to it?” he asked with a scowl. She simply shrugged.

“Just wasn’t sure if you were the type.” 

“I’m not going to hurt a cat just because I don’t like its owner,” Draco told her pointedly and resumed petting Crookshanks as if to reassure him.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” she huffed. “I’m not mental.”

Draco looked down at Crookshanks and he looked up at Draco. He had to admit it would be rather hilarious to turn his bright red fur into a lovely shade of green to spite the Gryffindor. And it would be completely harmless, just a simple charm would do.

“What do you say, Crookshanks? Care to sport a nice green color?” He earned himself an unamused slow blink. “No, I suppose not then. I guess you’re most loyal to Granger that way.”

As if on cue, Hermione could be seen walking past the archway across the courtyard and Crookshanks’ ever-knowing gaze flicked immediately to her. Without another moment, the cat took off after his owner, but when he reached the entry to the hall, he paused and looked back at Draco for a split second before finally disappearing around the stone.

“Absolutely strange that was,” Pansy muttered and then pulled out the same book the other two had. Draco reached into his bag as well to fish out his copy, but as he flipped to the assignment, he glanced up one last time to see Hermione standing in the archway, Crookshanks wrapped up in her arms.

She nuzzled the cat’s head with her cheek and smirked coyly at him, and Draco knew, absolutely _knew_ , that the darn thing had snitched on him about turning him green. He could feel his face heat, but he raised his eyebrows in a challenge as if to say that he still might just do it and suffer the snub Crookshanks would give him. She just rolled her eyes dramatically, grinned outright, and dropped the cat down before turning back into the archway on her way. Crookshanks cast him a smug look and then trotted after her with a flick of his bushy tail.

Draco shook his head and sighed through nose as he looked down at his book, not sure if he found it funny or annoying that he had been bested by such a thing. Nevertheless, he decided privately that Crookshanks was a particularly fitting animal for Granger to have.


End file.
